fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters in Fire Emblem Heroes
The following is a list of characters that appear in Fire Emblem Heroes. Askran Kingdom |image=Avatar_1.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Alfonse_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Sharena Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Anna Heroes.png|size=100px}} |Image=Portrait Feh Heroes.png|size=100px|image = Feh the Owl.png}} |image=Portrait Gustav Heroes.png|size=100px}} Nifl Kingdom |image=Portrait_Fjorm_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Gunnthra Heroes.png|size=100px}} Emblian Empire |image=Portrait_Veronica_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Mysterious_Heroes.png‎|size=100px}} Múspell Kingdom |image=Portrait_Surtr_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Laegjarn_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Laevatein_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Loki_Heroes.png|size=100px}} Heroes Archanea Series |image=Portrait Marth Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Caeda Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Jagen Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Cain Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Abel Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Draug Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Gordin Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Wrys Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Oguma Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Barst Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Navarre Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Merric Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Jeorge Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Maria Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Minerva Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Linde Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Palla Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Catria Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Est Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait TikiYoung Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Luke Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Roderick Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Sheena Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Athena Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Katarina Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Camus Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Michalis Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image =Portrait Hardin Dark Emperor Heroes.png|size = 100px}} |image=Portrait Clarisse Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Legion Heroes.png|size=100px}} Fire Emblem Gaiden / Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |image=Portrait Alm Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Celica Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Celica Imprisoned Soul Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Lukas Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Gray Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Tobin Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Faye Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Clair Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Clive Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Mathilda Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Delthea Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Mae Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Boey Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Genny Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Saber Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Leon Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Sonya Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Berkut Heroes.png|size=100px}} Jugdral Series |image=Portrait Sigurd Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Seliph Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Leif Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Deirdre Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Julia Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Arden Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Ayra Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Raquesis Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Tailtiu Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Finn Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Nanna Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Olwen Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Eldigan Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Arvis Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Reinhardt Heroes.png|size=100px}} Elibe Series |image=Portrait Roy Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Lilina Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Shanna Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Clarine Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Gwendolyn Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Fir Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Klein Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Bartre Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Raigh Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Cecilia Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Sophia Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Fae Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Lyn Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Eliwood Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Hector Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Florina Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Dorcas Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Serra Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Matthew Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Lucius Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Rebecca Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Priscilla Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Raven Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Ninian Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Hawkeye Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Karel Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Nino Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Jaffar Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Zephiel Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Narcian Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Lloyd Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Ursula Heroes.png|size=100px}} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |image=Portrait Eirika Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Eirika Anamnesis Lady Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Ephraim Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Ephraim (Legendary Lord) Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Seth Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Lute Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Joshua Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Tana Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Amelia Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Innes Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Marisa Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait L'Arachel Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Myrrh Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Valter Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Lyon Heroes.png|size=100px}} Tellius Series |image=Portrait Ike Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Ike Vanguard Legend Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Micaiah Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Elincia Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Titania Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Oscar Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Soren Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Mia Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Mist Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Nephenee Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Sothe Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Sanaki Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Black Knight Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Zelgius Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Oliver Heroes.png|size=100px}} Fire Emblem Awakening |image=Portrait Chrom Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Chrom Knight Exalt Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait RobinM Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait RobinM Fell Reincarnation Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait RobinF Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Lucina Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Marth (Masked) Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Lissa Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Frederick Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Sully Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Virion Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Stahl Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Lonqu Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Gaius Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Cordelia Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Nowi Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Tharja Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Olivia Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Cherche Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Henry Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Donnel Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Tiki Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait MorganF Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait MorganM Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Gerome Heroes.png|size=100px}} Fire Emblem Fates |image=Portrait CorrinM Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait CorrinF Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Azura Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Ryoma Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Hinoka Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Takumi Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Takumi Empty Vessel Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Sakura Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Xander Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Camilla Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Leo Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Elise Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Felicia Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Jakob Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Gunter Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Saizo Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Kagero Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Azama Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Setsuna Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Hinata Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Oboro Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Hana Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Subaki Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Laslow Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Peri Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Selena Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Beruka Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Odin Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Niles Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Effie Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Arthur Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Shiro Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Rhajat Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Siegbert Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Soleil Heroes.png|size=100px}} Special Heroes Spring Festival |image=Portrait Chrom Spring Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Lucina Spring Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Xander Spring Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Camilla Spring Heroes.png|size=100px}} Bridal Blessings |image=Portrait_Caeda_Bride_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Lyn_Bride_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Cordelia_Bride_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait Charlotte Bride Heroes.png|size=100px}} Ylissean Summer |image=Portrait_Robin_Summer_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Frederick_Summer_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Gaius_Summer_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Tiki_Ylissean_Summer_Heroes.png|size=100px}} Nohrian Summer |image=Portrait_Corrin_Summer_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Xander_Summer_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Leo_Summer_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Elise_Summer_Heroes.png|size=100px}} Brave Heroes |image=Portrait_Roy_Brave_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Lyn_Brave_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Ike_Brave_Heroes.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Lucina_Brave_Heroes.png|size=100px}} Performing Arts |image=Portrait_Olivia_Performing_Arts.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Inigo_Performing_Arts.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Azura_Performing_Arts.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Shigure_Performing_Arts.png|size=100px}} Trick or Defeat! |image=Portrait_Nowi_Trick_Or_Defeat.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Henry_Trick_Or_Defeat.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Sakura_Trick_Or_Defeat.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Jakob_Trick_Or_Defeat.png|size=100px}} Winter's Envoy |image=Portrait_Chrom_Winter's_Envoy.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Robin_Winter's_Envoy.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Lissa_Winter's_Envoy.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Tharja_Winter's_Envoy.png|size=100px}} Happy New Year! |image=Portrait_Corrin_Happy_New_Year.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Azura_Happy_New_Year.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Takumi_Happy_New_Year.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Camilla_Happy_New_Year.png|size=100px}} Love Abounds |image=Portrait_Roy_Valentines.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Lilina_Valentines.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Lyn_Valentines.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Eliwood_Valentines.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Hector_Valentines.png|size=100px}} Hares at the Fair |image=Portrait_Alfonse_Hare.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Sharena_Hare.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Catria_Hare.png|size=100px}} |image=Portrait_Kagero_Hare.png|size=100px}} Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Lists Category:Characters